


“We should go to a haunted house."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: EZ asks you to go to a haunted house with him and the boys. Eager to spend more time with him, you agree.
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	“We should go to a haunted house."

“We should go to a haunted house. Like those ones that have attractions and stuff where you have to go through the whole thing.”

You turned your head and looked at EZ sideways, already not liking the sound of that idea before you even knew what kind of haunted house it was going to be.

“I don’t know…”

EZ grinned, teeth on display as he leaned closer to you.

“Aw come on. We can go as a group. You, me, Angel, Coco, Gilly. We’ll go out to eat and then we can go to the haunted house once it’s dark. It’ll be fun.”

You were hesitant, not sure exactly what you were going to be getting yourself into. Was it going to be one of those simple campy types of houses or one of those that had real people running at you with chainsaws? You weren’t sure that was something you wanted to subject yourself too.

You _were_ sure that you wanted to subject yourself to spending more time with EZ though.

You were in love with him to put it plainly. Not a crush or simple fling. The moment Angel had introduced you to him once he had gotten out, you had been doomed. The friendship you both had developed over the course of this ear had only confirmed. You loved everything about him. You loved his smile, his memory, his attention to detail, his compassion, his warmth. You were completely and utterly in love with him, and if having to suffer through a haunted house meant that you would be able to have a night together with him and your friends, you were going to take it.

“Alright.”

There was that smile again, his eyes crinkled in the corners and he nodded as he looked at you.

“I’ll pick you up tonight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

It was a cool night, bordering on chilly. The Halloween-themed carnival was set up more in the desert area and there was a crisp breeze that was a welcome change from the blistering California sun. Climbing off the back of EZ’s bike, you stood to the side to take off your helmet while he hopped off himself, Coco, Gilly, and Angel climbing off theirs beside the two of you. None of them were wearing their kuttes, just wanting to enjoy the night without having to worry about anything popping off. Bishop had cleared their plans, so the night was yours. Looking over at you, EZ smiled.

“You ready.”

You didn’t respond verbally, only nodding as the rest of the crew came to walk past you both, motioning for you to follow.

“Come on!”

You walked with EZ into the carnival, looking around at all the things they had set up. The smell of warm funnel cakes was in the air and you made a show of sniffing, EZ noticing as well.

“They smell good right?”

“Mhmm.”

You both kept walking, EZ speaking softly, what looked like a bit of shyness on his face.

“I’ll buy you one if you want.”

You grinned, more than open to the idea, but pointed at the haunted house at the end of the walkway.

“After we finish up in there. The sugar will help get my mind off being scared.”

“Yes ma’am.”

As you neared the entrance you shivered, not too sure if it was more because of the breeze or the eerie sounds that were coming from the decrepit two-story house. It was wooden, planks broken and weathered along the walls. It was creepy as soon as you walked in, not even needing anyone to jump out to make you feel uneasy. You subconsciously moved closer to EZ and it was not lost on him. He wanted to grab your hand, but decided against it, at least for now. He would give it a little more time before he made a move.

The group made its way through the house, people dressed as zombies and killers popping out around the corners. Sometimes there were three at once, others no one would jump out for a full couple minutes just long enough to have you on edge. Entering the last area before the exit which looked to be a dining room, there was a body laying on the table, blood and gore scattered all around it. You leaned closer to EZ, impressed with the dedication.

“That looks so real.”

EZ nodded, his own eyebrows knitted slightly as he looked at the body.

“It does…”

Right on time then, the ‘prop’ sat up straight on the table, letting out a blood-curdling scream. You could not suppress your gasp as you jumped, immediately grabbing at EZ’s arm without thinking. You clutched at his bicep and he instinctively stepped in front of you, his frame blocking you from the threat, even if you both remembered after a second that there was no real threat. You chuckled breathlessly and EZ did too, his body relaxing from its defensive stance. He looked back at you with a small smile as you released the death grip you had on his arm, the other boys laughing at you quietly.

“You ok?”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

EZ shook his head and figured this was the perfect opportunity, reaching down to grab your hand. He grasped it firmly in his, giving it a squeeze as he locked eyes with you.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m here.”

You nodded and squeezed his hand back, Coco and Angel now crowing around the two of you and making kissy sounds. EZ shoved them away, a blush starting to rise on his cheeks as he continued walking with you, a twinkle in his eyes.

“You still gonna let me get you that funnel cake?”


End file.
